Mon malheur à quatre pattes
by Rababaz
Summary: Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Il se trouve simplement que j'aime un cabot sans manière au lieu d'une superbe belle brune. Allez savoir pourquoi. Moi j'ai arrêté de me poser la question. Je soupçonne encore un philtre d'amour hyper puissant...


_**Hello! Hello! :) **_

_**Je m'essaie avec ce couple!**_

_**Il y a trop de Bella/Edward, vous ne trouvez pas?**_

_**Bien sûr, tout appartient à Stephanie Meyer **_

_**Dédié à ma sœurette!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Mon malheur à quatre pattes; Surprise!**_

_**POV Edward**_

Je regarde à gauche : personne.

À droite? Non plus.

Ok, ouf. C'est ma seule et unique chance. Souviens-toi, Ed, souviens-toi! Tu dois réussir, sinon tu sais ce qu'il arrivera, n'est-ce pas? Oh oui, tu sais!

D'acc, le plan : traverser en vitesse le couloir du château, franchir cette satanée porte et partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit pour les deux jours à venir. Et ne jamais se retourner.

Jamais.

Dissimulé derrière le recoin d'un mur, je me pare en pliant les genoux, les sens aux aguets. Plusieurs passent et repassent dans le couloir, mais personne ne me fait attention. Ça va, sinon, on aurait des soupçons quant à mes projets.

Il faut que j'y arrive. Il le faut. Ok, on y va!

1…2…3…

COURS!

Je me précipite comme si ma vie en dépendait dans l'un des couloirs du château d'Italie. Vampires et loups-garous glapissent de surprise et jurent entre leurs dents quand la bourrasque de vent que je déplace dans ma course les frappe de plein fouet. Mais je ne les vois pas et je m'en fiche. Je cours tellement vite qu'ils me sont flous. Ils doivent être furieux ou ahuris; jouer au marathon dans le château est risqué, et si deux imbéciles devaient avoir l'idée de le faire dans le sens opposé et entrer en collision, l'accident ne serait pas joli-joli. Mais aujourd'hui est une exception, et de toute façon, là n'est pas le plus important : je dois traverser cette porte qui mène au-dehors.

Plus qu'une trentaine de mètres.

Oui, c'est bon Edward, continu!

Une vingtaine.

J'accélère. Mes cheveux me fouettent le visage et mes habits me collent à la peau, mais ma seule préoccupation est cette entrée qui me met au défi de réussir à l'atteindre.

Je vais y arriver! Je vais y arriver!

Une dizaine de mètres…cinq!

OUI! _OUI!_ À MOI LA LIBERTÉ! À MOI LA LIBEEEERRR-

Soudain, deux ombres gigantesques surgissent devant ma porte de délivrance que je m'apprêtais à franchir. Le choc est brutal. Malgré la vitesse, les deux inconnues m'interceptent brusquement et m'empoignent chacun par un bras avant de me ramener en arrière. Ils me traînent ensuite carrément sur le sol, sans me donner la peine de me redresser.

NOOOOOOONNNNNN!

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite! je hurle en battant des pieds comme un gamin.

Mes kidnappeurs, Quil et Embry, ricanent cruellement, mais n'en font rien. Ils continuent à marcher sans se soucier de la montagne de menaces de mort que je leur balance. Faut avouer aussi qu'ils sont habitués. Après tout, chaque année c'est pareil. Toujours la même scène à la même saison. Toujours la même mascarade le même jour.

Le jour de mon anniversaire.

Le pire jour de l'année!

Mais cette année, il en est hors de question! Pas de pinata ni de danse du kangourou! Même pas en rêve! Je vais être soul comme un malade et avoir la pire des gueules de bois le lendemain! Parce que oui, je ne sais vraiment pas comment, mais les loups ont trouvé le moyen de se dénicher des boissons qui enivrent les sens des buveurs de sangs. Où? Quand? Comment? Ils n'ont jamais voulu le dire et m'expulsent avec force chaque fois que j'essaie de lire la réponse dans leurs pensées.

Et cette histoire de pinata? Simple; à chacun de mes anniversaires et, combles de l'injustice, seulement les miens, je dois me ridiculiser devant tous les vampires et les loups du château en me bandant les yeux et en tentant de frapper dans une gigantesque représentation de chauve-souris. Chauve-souris d'où il sort, soit dit en passant, une multitude de bonbons que je ne bouffe même pas! Les premières fois, tout le monde se foutait bien de ma tronche en me voyant frapper dans le vide pendant des heures. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que j'appris que les loups déplaçaient l'énorme chauve-souris pour me voir me frustrer tout seul et se marrer de tout leur soul, les imbéciles….

Puis la danse du kangourou…

Ça…ça, c'est la honte totale. On m'oblige à me mettre sur une table et à sauter les deux pieds joints autant de fois que mon âge. Puis, pendant que j'accomplie cet exploit, chacun à droit à une requête. Ils peuvent autant exiger que je chante Céline Dion que j'imite un chimpanzé ayant le feu aux fesses. Et si mon public n'est pas satisfait par leur demande, je dois faire 20 bonds de plus à chaque fois.

Il y a 18 ans, j'en avais fait 410.

Ils avaient abusé. J'ai eu mal aux mollets 23 jours.

Après ça, ils me font faire des trucs pas possibles toute la nuit et chacun se marre, se marre et se marre. Ouai ben chacun sauf moi! Jouer le rôle d'un stupide bouffon, voilà mes anniversaires!

Toujours traînant derrière leur dos, les loups m'emmènent jusqu'au salon central du château. Ils ouvrent les doubles portes en grand et me propulsent sans ménagement dans la salle. J'atterris lourdement au milieu de plusieurs membres de mon immense famille composée de vampires, de loups et de deux sorcières des montagnes d'Aulche. Ils me regardent tous amusés, sûrement au courant d'une de mes énièmes tentatives de fuite foireuses.

J'étais pourtant si sûr…

Le fils de Seth, Logan, qui doit avoir tout au plus 16 ans, mais qui semble être le frère de son géniteur, se lève du canapé où sont assis Rosalie, Bella et Jared, et s'avance vers moi doté d'un sourire malicieux :

- Alors, _tonton Edwouu._ Encore tenté de fuir?roucoule-t-il.

-T'as décidé de mourir aujourd'hui en m'appelant comme ça ou quoi? je siffle.

Pour toute réponse, le stupide chien ricane en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Je vais tuer Jacob.

Parce que c'est bien lui qui a glissé à tous les enfants de m'appeler « tonton Edwou », le crétin! Et lui il rigole à chaque fois qu'il me voit rager à ce surnom ridicule. De 1 parce que « Edwou » est le summum de l'horreur et de 2, parce que le titre « tonton » m'a toujours fait grimacer. Il va sans dire qu'entre enfants, petits-enfants et grand parent, on a tous l'air d'avoir le même âge!

Rose et Jared affichent une mine amusée à mon air contrit, mais Bella me fixe en me lançant des éclairs :

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, fuir est dans son habitude, n'est-ce pas Ed? susurre-t-elle.

Aïe. Elle fait encore référence à notre rupture maladroite.

Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas choisi le meilleur des timings pour déclarer mon amour à Jacob.

Non, en fait, c'était le pire.

Faut dire qu'on était carrément en pleine cérémonie de mariage. Le tout nous avait couté une petite fortune, même si c'était le moindre de nos soucis, étant donné que nous étions millionnaire depuis quelques décennies. La salle était magnifique, la nourriture délicieuse, la musique excellente. Tout était parfait.

Enfin…jusqu'à ce que je gâche un peu la chose…

En s'avançant dans l'allée au bras de son père au regard sévère, Bella était sublime dans sa robe blanche et ses joues rougies par le bonheur. Elle était tellement heureuse, la pauvre, j'en ai encore un peu mal au cœur aujourd'hui. Puis le moment fatidique est venu quand le prêtre m'a posé cette fameuse question :

« Edward Cullen, ici présent, accepte-t-il de prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan? »

Je suis resté silencieux à ma plus grande horreur et à celle de toute l'assemblée.

Mais j'étais incapable de répondre. Est-ce que je voulais passer mon éternité avec Bella? La réponse m'a sautée aux yeux quand je me suis retourné pour croiser le regard de Jacob. Puis ma langue s'est dénouée sans que je ne lui autorise et je me suis écrié, perplexe, en pointant le loup du doigt :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais… c'est lui que j'aime! »

Pathétique vous dîtes? Ouai, pathétique… Minable même…Pire déclaration d'amour ever… Oh j'ai honte, j'ai honte…

Après ça, Bella s'est évanouie, Rosalie, Emmet et plusieurs loups ont ri à s'en fendre en deux, mes parents et Jasper ont acquiescé un petit sourire espiègle et le reste de l'assemblée s'est figé comme des statues devant l'étendu de mon aveu.

J'ai ensuite passé deux heures à fuir le père de Bella qui voulait « me castrer au scalpel », « m'offrir en sacrifice aux Lions de la Tanzanie » et « me crucifier avant de me passer au mixer de sa cuisine ».

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai su que tout le monde était au courant de l'imprégnation cachée de Jacob sur ma personne et de mon « amour inavoué » pour le loup.

Bella nous avait obligés à se fréquenter, Jacob et moi, quelque temps avant notre mariage. Elle voulait que les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie s'entendent. Résigné, j'avais accepté pour lui faire plaisir, mais je savais que le loup ne serait pas aussi conciliant. Mais apparemment, il avait fini par se laisser convaincre de mauvaise grâce. Du coup, on se retrouvait souvent à faire des « sorties à trois » tendus et extrêmement inconfortables.

Puis une fois, Bella avait voulu nous traîner au cinéma. Elle avait insisté pour aller payer les billets, une de ses techniques pour que l'on converse entre hommes. Cette fameuse technique n'avait jamais vraiment été fructueuse auparavant. On se contentait de se lancer des regards meurtriers jusqu'au retour de notre belle brune. Mais cet après-midi-là avait été différent.

Bella absente, Jacob, assis sur une chaise à l'entrée, affichait un air maussade et ennuyé comme d'habitude pendant que moi j'observais les lieux, non loin de l'humeur du loup.

Puis ce couple avait fait son entrée.

Si un jour je devais revoir ce couple, je crois que je le remercierais chaleureusement d'avoir formé le mien par la même occasion.

La fille était ridiculement trop grande, et j'exagère à peine si je dis que son copain lui arrivait aux hanches. Une chevelure rousse flamboyante encadrait son visage long parsemé d'une myriade de taches de rousseur. Elle portait une salopette short, dévoilant ses jambes maigrelettes recouvertes de chaussettes rayées multicolores. Des loupes rondes et immondes lui servaient de lunettes et lorsqu'elle a fait un sourire à son copain, j'ai pu apercevoir un nombre inconcevable de fils de métal s'entremêler dans sa bouche. L'élu de son cœur devait peser dans les 160 kilos. Il était nain et son cou gras et luisant était plus épais que son visage. Et on pouvait très bien distinguer son ventre bedonnant et poilu dépassé sous son t-shirt jaune trop petit. Le petit gros réclama alors un bisou en agitant de façon vulgaire la langue. La fille gloussa et se courba de façon grotesque, les lèvres ressorties, la bouche grande ouverte. Son amoureux alla lui lécher les broches avant de fourrer sa langue dans le fond de la gorge. Les bruits sonores de succion venaient jusqu'à notre place.

C'était tout bonnement affreux.

J'en avais fait la remarque dans ma barbe, déclarant qu'il devrait y avoir une politique contre les couples qui donnait la gerbe à leur passage.

Ce n'était pas mon genre d'être aussi acide, mais je n'étais pas de très bon poil. Néanmoins, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le loup m'entende. Je l'ai vu croiser les bras, le regard rivé par terre et acquiescer un minuscule sourire.

Une fraction de seconde, mais un sourire quand même.

Je crois que c'est de ça que je suis tombé amoureux en premier; son sourire. J'avais remarqué avant, bien sûr, que le loup en possédait un plutôt agréable à regarder, même s'il ne les dédiait qu'à Bella. Mais voir ses lèvres s'étirer à cause de moi m'a fait tout drôle. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai voulu immédiatement que ce même sourire réapparaisse sur son visage, alors j'ai poursuivi mes remarques déplacées. Finalement, Jacob s'est mis à rire. Ça avait été le plus beau son et la plus belle image que je n'avais jamais vue. Ses dents étaient impecs, des minuscules fossettes creusaient joliment ses joues et il plissait adorablement les yeux quand il s'esclaffait. J'avais alors pris la résolution de le voir dans cet état plus souvent.

Jacob a paru un peu surpris de ma soudaine cordialité après cette soirée. Mais il a fini par s'adoucir lui-même devant cette attitude et nous avons commencé à nous connaître un peu mieux. À partir de là, j'ai découvert pourquoi Bella avait tant hésité à former son couple avec l'indien. Jacob était quelqu'un de génial. Et doté du plus beau sourire de l'univers.

On ne s'était jamais embrassé ni rien. On passait simplement du temps ensemble. Bien sûr, je ne me doutais pas dans le temps que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui et que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. C'est ce qui avait le plus énervé Jacob après quelques mois de notre nouvelle entente. Je ne voyais rien et ça le mettait en rogne. Puis plus tard, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, l'humeur de Jacob s'était mise à osciller entre l'énervement et la tristesse. Et la semaine précédant mon union à Bella, je ne l'avais plus revu du tout. J'en avais été beaucoup plus affecté qu'il n'aurait fallu. Les préparations au mariage étaient loin de me réjouir et me déprimaient plus qu'autre chose. Et plus le fameux jour approchait, plus je sentais que j'allais faire une erreur monumentale. Mais Bella non plus ne voyait rien. Elle était juste ravie que Jacob et moi soyons devenus aussi proche et elle pensait que si nous nous fréquentions moins à ce moment là, c'était simplement parce que nous étions trop occupés.

Mais bon, c'était avant que je la plante à son mariage, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Puis la suite, eh bien, vous la connaissez!

J'ai pourtant expliqué à Bella que ce n'était pas de notre faute! Jacob et moi étions âme sœur! Rien à faire, même après 59 ans, elle me fait encore la tête. Et étonnement, elle n'en veut pas du tout à Jacob! C'est d'une injustice, ma foi! « _Lui _ne m'a pas laissé en plan le jour de mon mariage, connard! ». Ouai bon… Elle a quand même l'éternité pour se trouver un autre mec! Elle ne va pas rester fâché contre moi jusqu'au retour du Christ, non? Je lui donne encore 15 ans, puis après, on va devoir régler ça…

Dans le salon, je me redresse sur les coudes en grommelant et je fusille du regard Quil et Emmett qui me répondent par un énorme sourire. Le reste de la famille se lance ensuite un coup d'œil plein de sous-entendus et arbore un air des plus démoniaques.

Mauvais-mauvais signe. _Très_ mauvais signe.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont encore préparé? Un seul moyen de le savoir…

Prenant le risque, je me concentre, en essayant d'être discret, sur les pensées de Rosalie. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je peux apercevoir l'image d'une salle décorée d'une multitude de ballons et plusieurs bouteilles de crèmes de chantilly déposées sur une table.

De la crème chantilly? Qu'est-ce que je vais foutre avec de la crème chantilly?

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps d'approfondir mes recherches, Rosalie m'intercepte. Elle croise les bras et me lance un regard de défi.

« Tu veux vraiment lire dans mes pensées, Ed? _Tu veux vraiment_ ?» me menace-t-elle dans sa tête.

Je frissonne deux secondes.

Car je n'oublierai jamais ce _jour _où mon âme a été atteinte pour toujours.

J'avais simplement voulu savoir à son insu, comme d'habitude, le cadeau que Rosalie allait offrir à Carlisle le jour de son anniversaire même si elle avait clamé qu'elle ne dirait rien du tout. Elle n'allait rien dire, ai-je pensé malicieux, mais elle allait sûrement y songer! Tout fier de moi (j'étais jeune et stupide dans le temps) j'ai essayé de scanner ses pensées. Mais elle m'a aperçu, la sorcière, et elle a plissé les yeux en me défiant. Et sans crier gare, elle a fait un sourire carnassier et une image est apparue dans sa tête; Emmett, dans leur chambre, en string léopard qui lui faisait une petite danse lascive avant de s'approcher à quatre patte sur le lit conjugal en lançant des miaulements félins aigus. Ensuite, il se redressait à genou pour lui faire une danse du bassin un peu plus rapprochée. Et avant que l'image d'un Emmett qui enlevait son caleçon en continuant ses mouvements de hanches ne vienne me brûler le cerveau, je me suis expulsé de sa tête en criant d'horreur sous l'œil satisfait de ma sœur.

Je peux vous dire que je n'ai plus jamais regardé Emmett de la même façon.

Dès lors, tout le monde a adopté la technique que Rosalie, les traîtres.

Les portes du salon s'ouvrent pendant que je tente de me remettre sur pied. Une fille d'une beauté frappante et aux longs cheveux blonds entre dans la salle, une dizaine de paquets-cadeaux dans les mains. À sa suite, une autre jeune demoiselle tout aussi belle, aussi brune que la première était blonde, fait également apparition cachée sous une montagne de cadeaux enveloppés dans du papier hors de prix. Rosalie et Jared, en les apercevant, se précipitent vers elles et leur débarrassent un peu de leur fardeau. Ils se mettent alors à chuchoter des bassesses et les deux nouvelles venues me lancent des regards malicieux.

C'est vous dire que même mes deux filles complotent contre moi.

On était resté encore sept ans à la Fork, le temps que tous les loups et Bella finissent leurs études. Mais les problèmes étaient venus montrer le bout de leur nez bien avant cela. Les Volturi avaient eu peur de l'ampleur qu'avait pris notre groupe. Un an après que je me sois mis en couple avec Jacob, nous savions qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à débarquer pour mettre un terme à notre petite communauté. Carlisle ne disait rien, mais je pouvais lire en lui et je voyais bien qu'il était anxieux. On avait finalement transformé Bella, espérant calmer les ardeurs des vampires d'Italie, mais rien. Nous avions appris qu'ils avaient déjà terrassé une famille à l'ouest pour une excuse bidon et injuste. Par chance, nous n'étions pas les seuls à craindre notre perte. Effectivement, quelques mois plus tard, des dizaines et des dizaines de familles de vampires étaient venues envahir notre petite ville. Ils comptaient se rendre en Italie pour combattre les Volturi et recrutaient des gens comme nous. Savoir qu'on s'était alliés à des loups ne les dérangeait aucunement, tant que l'on se battait pour la même cause. Carlisle avait hésité à cette proposition, mais le reste de la famille était d'accord. On en avait assez des Volturi, ils devaient tomber. Mon père avait alors capitulé et même les loups avaient décidé de nous accompagner, ne voulant pas laisser un de leurs frères mener une bataille sans être à ses côtés.

On avait finalement gagné cette guerre, mais non sans heurt. Les vampires italiens étaient tout de même expérimentés et notre groupe en avait pris un sacré coup. Mais au moins, rien de grave n'était arrivé du côté de ma famille, Dieu merci.

Cependant, nous avions un petit problème. On venait de chasser l'Ordre, mais à présent, qui allaient être les remplaçants?

On s'était longtemps penché sur la question pour décider, à la fin, que ce serait nous; tous les survivants de cette guerre qui voulaient rester. Après tout, nous n'avions pas vraiment d'autre choix!

L'idée d'abandonner leur famille dans un autre pays ne plaisait pas vraiment aux loups. Ils étaient donc retournés dans leur chère réserve, à l'exception de Jacob. Je me souviens qu'il avait vraiment eu du mal avec ça, les premières années. Sa meute faisait partie de lui et il se voyait dans l'obligation d'aller leur rendre visite plusieurs fois par an. Il ne le laissait presque jamais paraître, mais je savais que ce manque grandissait chez lui au fil du temps. Mais un matin, quatre ans plus tard, Jacob avait eu l'agréable surprise d'apprendre qu'ils venaient nous rejoindre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui leur fit changer d'avis aussi subitement. Deuxième petit secret qu'ils prennent plaisir à me cacher avec cette histoire de boissons alcoolisées.

Le début d'une nouvelle ère étrange avait alors commencé où loup-garou et vampire cohabitaient et travaillaient ensemble. Puis, petit à petit, notre lieu avait commencé à se faire parler de lui auprès des autres êtres non-humains. Plusieurs, depuis, étaient venues s'installer au château.

Et un jour était venue cette vague « d'orphelins » vampires.

Jacob et moi avions tout de suite jeté notre dévolu sur deux sœurs de 12 et 15 ans qui ne demandaient qu'à être adoptées. J'avais eu peur, un moment, qu'elles ne soient pas très enchantées de se faire adopter par un couple de deux hommes, mais elles ne s'en étaient aucunement souciées. Les deux sœurs avaient simplement décrété qu'elles me prénommeraient « père », et Jacob « papa » quand elles seraient assez à l'aise pour nous nommer ainsi. Rosalie, qui avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, a sauté sur l'occasion pour adopter un petit bout de chou de 11 ans, un autre garçon de 17 ans et une fille de 14 ans. Mais bon, ses enfants à _elles_ sont gentils! Ils ne complotent pas contre leur père le jour de son anniversaire! Et leur _autre_ père n'est pas mieux! Parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que c'est avec lui qu'elles font les 400 coups!

Mon aînée, Lana, et sa petite sœur, Sophie, déposent leurs paquets-cadeaux sur une table basse et s'approchent de moi avec un grand sourire. Elles me prennent chacune un bras et battent des cils :

-Papouneeeeeeet! roucoule Lana.

Argh. Ne jamais se faire appeler « papounet » par ces deux là. C'est toujours de mauvais augure, je l'ai appris bien assez vite!

-Quoi! je réponds, méfiant.

-Faut bien qu'on aille magasiner…commence Lana.

-Pas question! je réponds sèchement. Cette année il n'y aura ni fête, ni vêtement stupide, c'est clair?

-Mais père….pense à papa un peu. Il serait _tellement_ content! lance Lana tandis que Sophie l'appuie par de vigoureux hochement de tête.

Je veux les rembarrer, mais c'est trop tard. L'image d'un Jacob heureux en m'apercevant dans mes traditionnels vêtements d'occasion s'interpose dans mon esprit et j'hésite. Je tombe toujours dans le piège, c'est incroyable. Mes filles savent très bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire sourire leur père à chaque fois que j'en aie la possibilité. C'est bien à cause de lui que je supporte tout ce train-train d'anniversaire depuis des décennies. Juste pour le voir rire un peu plus, même si c'est de moi.

Ne me demandez pas à quel moment j'en suis arrivé là. Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Parce que c'est trop pathétique pour me pencher sur la question.

-Alooooooors? demande innocemment Sophie.

Je regarde mes deux filles qui battent à nouveau des cils, un air faussement innocent collé au visage.

-Je vous déteste, je marmonne.

-Ça j'en doute, rit Lana en me trainant vers la porte pendant que sa petite sœur claque joyeusement des mains. Direction les boutiques!

Ah oui, une autre tradition débile; je dois toujours être vêtu de la même couleur de la tête au pied. Ne cherchez même pas à savoir pourquoi. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me fais lamentablement manipuler par mes deux charmantes filles, mais j'arrive toujours à la respecter, cette fameuse tradition… Pour l'instant, je me suis surtout contenté du noir et du blanc, mais il a eu des années où ça avait été l'horreur. Comme la fois où ça avait été le tour du fuchsia. C'est que des souliers roses, ce n'est pas facile à trouver sans que le vendeur ne vous lance un regard à la « Heu… t'es peut être un peu trop gay sur les bords ». Au moins, Jacob a eu pitié ce jour-là et a accordé que je sélectionne et dénigre certaines couleurs…

Vu qu'il pleut, les filles me trainent en ville et je passe les 4 heures suivantes à enfiler des tenues toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres dans des magasins à ne plus en finir. Sophie et Lana s'éclatent, c'est peu dire. Elles prennent même des photos, les pestes!

Notre choix -enfin, celui de Lana et So- s'est finalement arrêté sur un ensemble brun écorce; une chemise et un pantalon d'un ton légèrement plus foncé.

Lorsqu'on retourne au bout du compte au château, comme je m'y attendais, tout est absolument prêt. La musique bat son plein et tout le monde a déjà un verre dans la main quand nous rentrons dans l'immense pièce du sous-sol. Plusieurs me hurlent « Joyeux anniversaire Ed! » à la cantonade avant d'aller se resservir un verre. Quand je me retourne, mes filles ont disparu et m'ont laissé seul avec cette horde de vampires et de loups-garous déjà quelque peu éméchés, bien que la soirée ne vienne que de débuter.

Ma famille vient me chanter « Bonne fête » avec toute la salle. Le chœur est affreux, mais ils réussissent quand même à me faire sourire un peu. Ils font ensuite, je vous jure, 174 « Hip Hip Hip Hourra! » d'affilés. Ils ont préparé le coup d'avance, car ils se sont divisés en plusieurs groupes pour se succéder! Puis, tout le monde se disperse et poursuit la fête là où ils l'ont laissée.

Par contre, mon sourire, je le perds bien vite.

Plusieurs m'invitent à danser, mais je décline chaque proposition de mauvaise humeur. De toute façon, personne n'attend ma réponse qu'ils retournent déjà se trémousser sur la piste de danse. Mais plus les heures avancent, plus ma patience s'effrite.

Je n'ai pas vu Jacob de la journée et je commence sérieusement à m'énerver! Déjà que je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir cette semaine, cette attende de plus me fait grincer des dents. Je sais, bien sûr, qu'il me prépare quelque chose, mais quand même! C'est mieux d'être sensas, je vous le dis!

Je soupire pour la centième fois et je me calme en songeant au « dessert » qui succédera cette maudite fête.

Le seul point positif de la soirée est bien la surprise de mon mari le soir. Surprise comprenant une certaine partie de son anatomie entre ses deux jambes, héhéhé! C'est qu'il peut se montrer très imaginatif quand il veut mon loup!

Tout à coup, un faisceau lumineux éclaire la scène installée pour l'occasion et tout le monde se tait. Une musique commence et se repend dans toute la salle. Les rire fusent quand tout le monde reconnait le début de « Love on top » de Beyoncé. Puis, Jake (enfin!) surgit des rideaux suivit de mes deux filles sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Jacob porte un pantalon noir qui lui moule superbement les fesses et une chemise à manches longues bleue ouverte sur un t-shirt de la même teinte. C'est vous dire que même affublé d'un sac à patates, mon mari est quand même sexy à mon grand désarroi. Il ne s'empêche pas d'user de cet atout quand ça l'avantage, le sale chien…

Mes filles, elles, déambulent sur la salle dans de jolie robes noires et viennent se mettre chacune d'un côté de leur père, plus en retrait vers l'arrière. Ils font ensuite des petits pas ridicules et soigneusement calculés pour me foutre la honte et Jacob commence en me pointant du doigt:

_« Honey honey_  
><em>I can see the stars all the way from here<em>  
><em>Can't you see the glow on the window pane<em>  
><em>I can feel the sun whenever you're near<em>  
><em>Everytime you touch me I just melt away<em>

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling from ear to ear (they say love hurts)_  
><em>But I know (it's gonna take the real work)<em>  
><em>Nothing's perfect but it's worth it after fighting through my tears<em>  
><em>And finally you put me first<em>

_Baby it's you_  
><em>You're the one I love<em>  
><em>You're the one I need<em>  
><em>You're the only one I see<em>  
><em>Come on baby it's you<em>  
><em>You're the one that gives your all<em>  
><em>You're the one I can always call<em>  
><em>When I need to make everything stop<em>  
><em>Finally you put my love on top<em>  
><em>Ooh come on baby<em>  
><em>You put my love on top top top top top<em>  
><em>You put my love on top<em>!_»_

Jake chante horriblement faux et fait même exprès d'aller dans les tonalités aiguës, faisant rire la foule. Il sait très bien qu'il a une voix de casserole, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'est proposé, le cabot. Mais quand son regard croise le mien et qu'il entame les paroles du refrain de la chanson, je sais qu'il les pense réellement. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il ne se lasse pas de me les dire. Et malgré cette stupide fête, malgré tous les jeux qu'ils vont me faire subir tout à l'heure, malgré cette petite chanson que Jacob m'a préparé avec sa voix horrible qui aurait humilié n'importe qui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux comme un pape quand il chante ces paroles en ne fixant que ma personne.

La chanson finie. Mes filles arrêtent de danser en arrière et viennent se poster à côté de leur père pour que les trois adoptent une pose finale à la dernière note du morceau. Tout le monde siffle et applaudit. Les trois membres de ma famille de dingue font joliment la révérence.

-T'as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas essayé de conquérir ton cœur de cette façon, rit Embry en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Je t'ai entendu, faux frère!

Jacob est descendu de la scène et se dirige vers nous, tout sourire. Au passage, plusieurs le félicitent pour son interprétation affreuse, que le loup répond par une claque dans la main. J'essaie de ne pas trop sourire quand il m'enlace tendrement, mais peine perdue.

-Alooors? T'as aimé, amour? ricane mon mari en me baisant faiblement le cou.

Je ferme les yeux quand ses lèvres chaudes se posent sur ma peau. Embry lève les yeux au ciel et s'en va, ne voulant pas assister à l'une de nos trop nombreuses marques d'affection.

-Tu chantes comme un cochon qu'on égorge, je réponds.

Celui-ci se détache de mon cou et me fait un sourire aguicheur, ne semblant pas se soucier de ma réponse précédente. Il fixe simplement mes lèvres et vient me les voler l'instant d'après :

-Dommage, dit-il entre deux baisers, qu'on ne soit pas déjà l'heure du dodo…

-Hum…ça pourrait… se faire, je tente de répondre sous mon assaillant.

Il se sépare et me regarde, moqueur.

-T'aimerais ça, hein?

-T'as pas idée… je marmonne.

Jacob s'apprête à me répondre, mais il s'arrête en tendant l'oreille. Le début d'une nouvelle chanson s'élève dans la salle. La reconnaissant, le loup glapit de surprise et me lâche pour retourne sur la scène en moins de deux. Il prend le micro et exécute une petite danse durant l'interlude du morceau sous les acclamations de la foule. À défaut de chanter comme une autruche, Jacob danse bien, au moins ça! Puis la fameuse chanson débute enfin.

Et les voilà tous parti à chanter les strophes de « Ces soirées- là! » [1] à pleins poumons. Quelques-uns ont rejoint Jacob sur la scène, dont Rosalie qui chante maintenant le couplet avec lui à tue-tête en se déhanchant dans tous les sens.

Elle a dû abuser de la boisson celle-là.

À ma droite, Alice dandine ses fesses sur un Jasper sans chemise, la cravate nouée autour de son front, qui hurle le refrain à briser les tympans de tout le pays.

Hum… peut-être qu'ils sont trois finalement à avoir pris un verre de trop.

En tournant encore la tête, j'aperçois mes parents, alias Carlisle et Esmée qui se roulent la pelle du siècle sur la table de billard. Plus loin, Emmett fait une danse de poteau sous les encouragements malsains des loups qui abusent à coup sûr de l'ivresse de mon frère.

…

Ok ma famille est juste dingue.

La chanson continue. Jacob est redevenu le seul interprète et, tout comme le chanteur du morceau, il exhorte la foule d'aller « en haut! » « en bas! » « à gauche!» « à droite! ». Puis il finit par une longue note aiguë et interminable dotée de variantes affreuses.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un énorme soupire.

Des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai hérité d'un idiot pareil….

Jacob se retourne vers moi et me fait l'un de ses sourires qui me font complètement oublié que je suis mort, qui réchauffe mon cœur froid d'une sérénité sans nom, que j'aurai observé le reste de mon éternité sans me lasser.

….Ah oui c'est vrai.

Parce que je l'aime comme un malade, l'enfoiré.

…Misère…

**[1] Désolée! Pouvais pas m'empêcher de mettre cette chanson culte qui peuple tous les party de famille et d'école. Enfin, pour moi. Bah, c'était soit ça ou la macarena!**

**Voilà-voilou! Un peu lourd quand même, parce que je devais toujours tout mettre en contexte, mais je ferai d'autres « Mon malheur à quatre pattes », je pense! Bah oui, je peux me le permettre! En anglais il y en a plein que je prends plaisir à lire, mais en français, à ma grande déception, il y en a presque rien sur ce couple! Alors, autant remplir les pages! )**

**Mais avant, on en pense quoi de mon couple et de son histoire?**

**À la prochaine!**

**Rab ;)**


End file.
